Episode 8251 (6th September 2018)
A petrified Belle makes a desperate escape - will Lachlan catch her before she gets away? Meanwhile, DS Sanders and DI Cox worry they may have another victim on their hands. Also, Debbie announces her engagement and Jessie reunites with her son. Plot Wishing Well Cottage is swarming with police officers. Cain has been out all night searching for Belle. He calls Zak who updates him that Sam has concussion but will be okay. Cain promises Zak he'll bring Belle home, vowing not to come back until he finds her. Lachlan takes Belle to a house in the middle of nowhere. She reluctantly goes inside. A stressed Zak can't get through to Lisa and has no idea what to do. DS Sanders informs DI Cox that the lab has come through with details of the owner of the burnt mobile phone found at the glamping site - they might have another victim. At Keepers Cottage, Matty tells Victoria she deserves someone better than Ellis. Victoria goes to say something when she receives a call from Robert. Oblivious to what's happened, a loved-up Joe and Debbie cuddle on the sofa at Home Farm. With Graham's return, Joe finds himself with two assistants but he agrees to keep both Graham and Priya on. Joe tells Graham they should have a catch up although Graham insists that can wait. Lachlan realises Belle is scared of the gun so he places it in the corner of the room. Belle is tormented by voices in her head. They call her stupid and crazy but urge her to get out of the house and away from Lachlan. At the mill, Robert reveals to Diane and Victoria that Lachlan caused the crash which killed Chrissie and Lawrence and then murdered Gerry because he knew the truth. Robert feels guilty as he knew something wasn't right on the day of the crash but he let himself be talked out of it. He feels he could've stopped this somehow. DS Sanders appears at the Mill and asks Robert when he last saw Rebecca. Lachlan sits down next to Belle and insists he never meant to be rough with her or hurt anyone. He tells Belle he brought her here so they could be on their own although the voices in Belle's head tell her Lachlan has brought her here to get rid of her. Lachlan insists that would be impossible and profusely apologises when Belle admits he scares her. The voices continue to torment Belle, telling her she's done bad things and she's evil just like Lachlan. Lachlan knows he's making things worse for himself. He asks Belle if she thinks he's a monster. Belle reveals she's hearing the voices again so insists they need to go back for her medication. As Lachlan walks towards the gun, Belle tells him she knows he loves her and won't hurt her then reiterates she needs to get her medication. DS Sanders quizzes Robert about the last time he talked to Rebecca. She explains they've accessed Rebecca's mobile data and the phone call didn't come from Wales - her phone never left the area. The worried Dingle clan gather at the Woolpack where they discuss Lachlan's killing spree. Zak fears what chance Belle has if Lachlan would turn on Gerry. Faith states she has a fighting chance as she's much smarter than Gerry. Lachlan believes Belle is just telling him what he wants to hear so Belle suggests they run away together. Lachlan questions why she'd do that. Belle states because she loves him. She explains Cain has a mate who makes fake passports but they'll need money. Belle eyes up the gun in the corner. Moira pops by Keepers Cottage and asks Matty to come home but Matty needs space. In the café, Diane informs a shocked Doug and Brenda that Lachlan has confessed to Gerry's death. Lachlan catches Belle staring at the gun. He questions why she's trying to help him, suggesting she's on his side because it gives her a chance to escape. Belle denies it although Lachlan knows she's lying. With the gun in hand, Lachlan suggests he should end this now for both of them as he knows he can't come back from this. Belle insists he has to, blurting out her period is late. She tells Lachlan it's not just her he has left, he's got their baby too. At the pub, Charity clocks Debbie's engagement ring. Victoria and Robert inform the Dingles that the police suspect Lachlan has hurt Rebecca too. Lachlan is delighted at the prospect of becoming a dad. He places the gun down and hugs Belle. Belle tells Lachlan the voices are getting really bad and asks to get out of here. Lachlan promises to take care of her. Jessie is delighted to be reunited with her son Ellis and takes him home for some food. Having returned from Magaluf, Ross heads over the pub to find a sign on the door saying it's closed due to a family emergency. Inside, DI Cox shows Zak a listing for a flat and asks if it's significant. Zak explains Lachlan and Belle had an offer accepted. Ross heads into the pub and is shocked to learn Rebecca is missing. Belle sits in the car and puts the radio on to drown out the voices. When Lachlan steps away from the car, Belle locks herself inside. Lachlan bangs on the windows and orders Belle to open the door. Belle refuses. She makes it clear to Lachlan that she's not pregnant then labels him sick and tells him she hates him. She begins reversing away but she only gets a few meters when the car comes to a halt... Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Isaac Dingle - Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Ross Barton - Michael Parr Guest cast *DI Cox - Nia Gwynne *DS Sanders - Clare Yuille Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Unknown roads *Unknown house - Driveway and flat 1A *Keepers Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Home Farm - Living room *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Bar and exterior *Café Main Street - Interior *Main Street Notes *Numerous armed officers are uncredited despite a line/lines of dialogue. *Whitney Houston's "I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me)" plays on the radio of Lachlan's car when Belle hotwires it. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes